The Administrative Component oversees the VDRTC's missions of excellence in interdisciplinary research, the training and development of new diabetes investigators, and enrichment of the diabetes research environment at Vanderbilt and nationally. The VDRTC leadership consists of: Director (Alvin Powers); two Associate Directors (Roger Cone and Owen McGuinness); and an Executive Committee (Alan Cherrington, Thomas Elasy, Maureen Gannon, David Piston, Roland Stein, David Wasserman, Christopher Wright). All members of the VDRTC leadership have made important contributions to diabetes-related research and bring considerable research and administrative expertise and perspective. The VDRTC leadership is responsible for determining the membership of the VDRTC, allocating VDRTC support of research cores, overseeing the Pilot and Feasibility Program and VDRTC training efforts, and developing long-term VDRTC strategy. Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC) continues to make a sustained and substantial commitment of space and resources to the VDRTC, and the Administrative Component is responsible for integrating this with support provided by the NIH. The Administrative Component also is responsible for the planning and organization of VDRTC enrichments. In these efforts, the Director and the Administrative Component of the VDRTC receive advice from: 1) an Internal Advisory Committee 2) an External Advisory Committee; 3) the Pilot and Feasibility Review Committee; 4) a Research Advisory Committee; and 5) a Research Training Advisory Committee. The Administrative Component also includes considerable informatics expertise to effectively communicate with VDRTC members and the diabetes research community outside Vanderbilt and to provide informatics support to VDRTC-affiliated members. In summary, an experienced and effective VDRTC management team, bolstered by sustained and substantial support from VUMC, is working to ensure that the Vanderbilt DRTC's research base, core facilities, training activities, and enrichment efforts continue to be outstanding and at the forefront of diabetes research.